thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Seven Seas Episode 3
Heozaki ---EP 3 STARTS HERE--- (Chris' recap/intro) (theme) (Scallywag's seg) 9:20 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (jr) *shadow appears in the background* (troll) 9:20 JRO123 do we need the segments 9:21 Heozaki (tammy) We have lost during the battle, but we haven't lost the war 9:21 JRO123 (harold) man, im all bent out of shape today 9:21 Berryleaf isn't junior supposed to be eliminated 9:21 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) A war isn't truly over until all the pawns are gone 9:21 JRO123 (harold) my aching pelvis 9:21 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood it was a joke 9:21 Heozaki Dark's trolling 9:21 Dark Knight Rebirth for now you mean 9:22 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) So Gwen I've been thinking oh shit gwen isn't being subbed 9:22 Heozaki Lmfao 9:22 JRO123 (gwen) ? 9:23 Heozaki Salty Scallywags - Harold, Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Tammy, Lindsay, Cody, Max 9:23 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) Do you want to go out maybe catch a movie scoop the loop B) ShroomstagramUser has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:23 ShroomstagramUser boi 9:23 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) Its going to be a little hard to sccop the loop on a ship tho :( 9:23 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) wait, what was that, cody? 9:23 Heozaki (tammy) Heather, how will we go towards victory? 9:23 Dark Knight Rebirth read this 9:24 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) Do you want to go out maybe catch a movie scoop the loop B) @ gwen (cody) Its going to be a little hard to sccop the loop on a ship tho :( 9:24 Pierzina (heather) People will stop sucking at everything. (heather) Kidding, wouldn't want to expect that much from them. *eyeroll* 9:24 Heozaki (tammy) We will win Queen Heather! 9:25 JRO123 (harold) conf: yknow, i was kinda excited to maybe mingle with the ladies, show em my mad skills a bit. but idk, cody sort of has gwen covered, and i respect him. I think i probably have a shot with heather, tho, idk. we'll see B) 9:25 Heozaki (Dog's segway. Scallywags end here.) 9:25 JRO123 heo those are bad tbh in the future do not continue w segments 9:25 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (taylor) It smells like ass in here gross *holds nose* 9:25 Heozaki (jo) Well this is the victor's area now (jo) I made us proud 9:26 JRO123 (dwayne) *sighs* without junior here, i feel empty 9:26 Heozaki (jo) I mean us 9:26 JRO123 (dwayne) this must be what itll be like when he goes off to college (dwayne) except less sharks 9:26 Heozaki (jo) Shut up you old bag of bones 9:26 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (taylor) *smells the air* *walks around* *smells dwayne* 9:26 JRO123 (dwayne) alright, jo, come on now 9:26 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) At least he didn't get to see the true dangers of the world 9:27 Heozaki (jo) Man up 9:27 JRO123 (dwayne) you dont have to like me, but i think i deserve to be treated with a little respect. 9:27 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (talyor) *looks disgusted* Gross is that you when's the last time you took a shower Dwaynnne *holds nose* 9:27 Heozaki (jo) No, you're under the bugs crawling around here 9:27 JRO123 (dwayne) you're not a parent, you wouldnt understand how this kind of thing feels. 9:27 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *(taylor) 9:27 JRO123 (dwayne) well, when you're old like me, stressful situations really make you sweat (dwayne) you should've seen me in high school! 9:28 Berryleaf (bridgette) Could you try deoderant? 9:28 JRO123 (dwayne) i am wearing deodorant... :( 9:28 Heozaki (jo) Whatever 9:28 JRO123 (dwayne) DJ MY HOMEDOG (dwayne) MY HOMEDIZZLE 9:28 Heozaki (chris) *in an Indiana Jones costume* It's time campers! 9:28 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Stop trying so hard (scott) Oh god. 9:29 JRO123 (dwayne) why whatever do you mean 9:29 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (taylor) Yeah, or atleast use like soap when you're taking a like shower *does a exstarggered gross out face* 9:29 Heozaki (chris) After the chaos of our first two episodes, I've decided to give you guys a break 9:29 JRO123 (dwayne) hey, i love that movie! right on, Chris! you and me, we're on the level! 9:29 Pierzina (tom) Ew, that get up should be considered a war crime. 9:29 JRO123 (chef) *face palms* 9:29 Heozaki (chris) Today, we will be adventuring off to the jungle! 9:30 JRO123 (chef) shoulda let me host again >.> 9:30 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) *conf* why is cody trying to flirt with me, again? 9:30 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Nobody wants that, Chef! 9:30 JRO123 (harold) hope we're not headed to a densely forested area, because I am very sensitive to insect bites (harold) very prone to infection 9:31 Heozaki (chris) Well not really the Jungle, just some temple we found in the Amazon rain forest 9:31 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) So Gwen yes or no 9:31 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) We're not gonna get killed are we? 9:31 JRO123 (harold) oh, thats fun 9:31 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) We don't need another....accident. 9:31 JRO123 (harold) man we've been on this boat a while, havent we 9:31 Berryleaf (bridgette) What do you mean? 9:31 JRO123 (harold) we're already in south america, thats crazy 9:31 Berryleaf (bridgette) That was a bit ominous Zoey. :/ 9:32 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) the amazon..again? 9:32 Heozaki (chris) Chef is currently getting us to land, but once he stops, you guys must race to the temple using these maps that I may or may not have messed with 9:33 JRO123 (chef) my challenge was better >.> 9:33 Heozaki (chris) Once you guys get here, you will be retrieving something for me in the temple 9:33 Berryleaf (Duncan) How are they supposed to help us if you screwed them up? 9:33 JRO123 (harold) yeah what gives 9:33 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Ughhh maps are always so confusing - we don't need you tampering with them to add on 9:33 Heozaki (chris) Well, the forest will guide you there or something, you guys figure it out 9:33 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I say we use Harold as bait again 9:33 JRO123 (harold) :| 9:33 Heozaki (chris) Chef will be landing in 5.... (chris) 4.... (chris) 3... (chris) 2.... (chris) 1... (Chris) GO! 9:34 JRO123 (chef) *boat crashes into shore* (chef) aw crud 9:34 Heozaki Yes, this first part is vague, I'll be revealing the rest of the details when you guys get to the temple 9:34 JRO123 (chef) GET GOING MAGGOTS >.> (harold) (dwayne) *runs* 9:34 Heozaki (jo) *runs* 9:35 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) *runs* 9:35 Heozaki (tammy) *follows Heather* 9:35 JRO123 (taylor) *runs* 9:35 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *runs* (zoey) *runs* 9:35 JRO123 (junior) *runs* 9:35 ShroomstagramUser *gwen) *runs* 9:35 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (taylor) *runs* (cody) *jogs* 9:36 Heozaki (jo) Let's get it down team 9:36 JRO123 (mike) *runs* Mariapammer3317 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:36 JRO123 heyeyeyeye 9:36 ShroomstagramUser (dj) *runs* 9:36 Berryleaf (bridgette) *runs* 9:36 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) *conf* I;m never going to have luck with any girls if I don't show my leadership qualities! 9:36 JRO123 (harold) so we should be coming up on that forest soon 9:36 Berryleaf (duncan) *runs* 9:36 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) *weakly* Uh team 9:37 Heozaki (The sounds of the forest start getting closer and closer) 9:37 JRO123 (dwayne) *getting winded* 9:37 Berryleaf (duncan) What do you want? 9:37 JRO123 (dwayne) whew, this is alot of running huh 9:37 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Keep up the pace! 9:37 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) I think I hear it 9:37 JRO123 (harold) nice, Gwen (harold) B) 9:37 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) Instead of taking the long way to the temple I elect we cross this river on the map as a short cut 9:38 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Hopefully we don't activate a trap 9:38 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) *conf* So I'm not the best at reading maps but honestly the river idea sounded better then just running around 9:38 Berryleaf (Duncan) Fine, but if this makes us lose, it's your neck on the line. Don't think I forgot that last challenge. 9:38 JRO123 (harold) conf: yeah, yknow, as i mentioned earlier, i'm slightly attracted to gwen. Lowkey, obviously. She's Cody's girl tho, it would be wrong of me to impede on his progress. feel a little bad for him tho. 9:38 Heozaki (The roar of jaguars can be heard from a distance as the contestants make it to the forest areas) 9:38 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) great B) 9:38 Berryleaf (bridgette) Hey Jo! 9:39 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) follow me 9:39 JRO123 (dwayne) y-y-y-y-y-y-yikes! what was THAT 9:39 Heozaki (jo) What's up pipsqueak? 9:39 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) *runs to the river* 9:39 Heozaki (jo) It was nothing, you're probably hearing things old man 9:39 Berryleaf (bridgette) You look really nice today, girl! 9:39 Heozaki (jo) *running* I think we're getting to the area, hurry! (jo) Uh...thanks? (jo) Conf: What in the world was that? 9:39 JRO123 (harold) *follows Kody* way to take charge, man. 9:39 Berryleaf (Bridgette) No problem. :) 9:40 Pierzina (heather) Okay team, we need to make a game plan. 9:40 JRO123 (harold) pretty cool of him, huh gwen 9:40 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) *hears the ruffling of bushes* Uhhh, we should move quicker 9:40 JRO123 (harold) ye we are following cody 9:40 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) *at river* Hey guys look a bridge across the river 9:40 JRO123 (harold) hes kinda killing it ngl B) 9:40 Heozaki (chris) *waiting* What's taking them so long? 9:40 JRO123 (harold) atta boi (chef) BOI youre the one who sent them on this long ass challenge, dont ask me 9:40 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *follows cody* Mariapammer3317 has left the building. 9:40 Heozaki (jo) I see something over there! 9:41 Berryleaf (bridgette) CONF: I've noticed Jo feels a little detached from people on the team which I think is why she comes off as so abrasive. So I figured softening her up is the best way to get to know what she's like under all that brash attitude and ratty sweatwear. 9:41 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) Come on team Wow this was a piece of ca- *bird lands on bridge and it collapses* *gulp* Anyone have a plan B to crossd the river 9:41 JRO123 (dwayne) *follows jo* 9:41 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) *follows Jo* 9:41 Heozaki (jo) I think we're almost there, where's the other team though? 9:41 Berryleaf (Duncan) That's just great man. (duncan) Thanks for wasting our time! 9:41 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) *conf* So I would've killed my team but I tried 9:41 Berryleaf (DUNCAN) >:( 9:41 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) We could use him to cross 9:41 Heozaki Salty Scallywags - Harold, Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Tammy, Lindsay, Cody, Max Scurvy Dogs - Scott, Dwayne, Zoey, DJ, Jo, Bridgette, Tom, Taylor 9:41 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) *nervously* We can just swim across 9:42 Berryleaf (Duncan) I like your thinking. Grab his legs for me. 9:42 JRO123 (dwayne) conf: im no spring chicken, but I can be quite crafty when I want to be, and I know a threat when i see one. This man joe is clearly the mvp of this team, and he's partially responsible for junior leaving. I'm not about to forget that 9:42 Berryleaf (duncan) *hoists Cody up with Max's assistance* 9:42 JRO123 (harold) hey, just a minor inconvenience 9:42 Berryleaf (duncan) 1....2.....3! *tosses Cody in the river* 9:42 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Sorry Cody, this is for the team 9:42 Heozaki (jo) There it is! Hurry team! (jo) *running* 9:42 JRO123 (harold) *offers to help heather up* m'lady B) 9:42 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) AWWW *hits the water and sinks to the bottom* 9:42 Pierzina (heather) Thanks.. 9:43 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) ..... (max) Should we leave him? 9:43 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) *rises to the top and stands up* Guys this water only goes up to our knees 9:43 Pierzina (heather) Don't get me wrong, Harold's a loser. But he's a loser who wants to help me, so I can't complain. 9:43 Berryleaf (duncan) Uhhh (duncan) I totally knew that. 9:43 Heozaki (jo) *makes it to Chris* 9:43 JRO123 (harold) *wades across* (harold) see, its all going great B) 9:43 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) Come on guys we're almost to chris *runs* 9:44 JRO123 (harold) way to lead, my dude (clap) 9:44 Heozaki (jo) Where's the rest of the team?! 9:44 JRO123 (dwayne) uh, right here 9:44 Heozaki (jo) Not you, you're irrelevant anyway DegrassiFTW27 has left the building. 9:44 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *runs* 9:44 JRO123 (dwayne) :O 9:44 Berryleaf (bridgette) *catches up to Jo and Dwayne* 9:44 JRO123 (dwayne) yknow, jo, i think we've gotten off on the wrong foot 9:44 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) *reaches chris* DegrassiFTW27 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:44 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Sorry I...saw a squirrel and kinda panicked...heh... 9:45 JRO123 (dwayne) i have to say, you were very impressive in that last challenge 9:45 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Excellent work minion, you will benefit greatly in the future 9:45 Heozaki (tammy) *makes it to Chris* 9:45 JRO123 (dwayne) sure did a number on that crab! 9:45 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) *catches up, breathing heavily* 9:45 JRO123 (harold) *reaches chrisisisi* 9:45 Heozaki (jo) Yeah sure whatever 9:45 JRO123 (dwayne) :D 9:45 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) *catches up because reasons* 9:45 Berryleaf (duncan) *follows the rest of his team across the river* 9:45 Pierzina (heather) *keeping up with her team* 9:45 JRO123 (dwayne) hey zoey 9:45 Heozaki (chris) Alright, it appears to me that the Dogs got here first! 9:45 Pierzina (tom) *catches up because reasons as well* 9:46 JRO123 (harold) uh... (harold) sure, we'll go with that 9:46 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) hey 9:46 JRO123 (harold) feel like cody was here first 9:46 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) he probably was 9:46 JRO123 (dwayne) *smiles for an uncomfortably long time at zoey* WHATS UP DegrassiFTW27 has left the building. DegrassiFTW27 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:46 Heozaki (chris) For getting here first, they will get a minute head start in the second part of the challenge 9:47 JRO123 (chef) *exhausted from having carried chris this whole way* 9:47 Heozaki (chris) So, now that you're all here at the temple, I need you guys to do something for me 9:47 JRO123 (chef) this is like nam all over again... 9:47 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) I'm good 9:47 JRO123 (dwayne) :DDDDDDDDD (dwayne) whats that chris 9:47 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Are you alright? 9:48 JRO123 (dwayne) conf: I gotta say, I'm really jamming it up with these alliances! I've got this team wrapped around my little finger, this is a snap! you hear that, junior?!!?! DADDY ISNT A FRAUD 9:48 Heozaki (chris) There are two gold artifacts at the end of each entrance of the template. Each one is filled with traps and possible ways of dying. Your jobs are to get me the artifacts in one piece 9:48 ShroomstagramUser (dj) *talking to zoey* that dwayne dude doesn't look right 9:48 JRO123 (dwayne) yes. you look nice today :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (dwayne) DJ MY HOMEDOG 9:49 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Um thank you? *to Dj* Yeah, I think he's gone a bit crazy..... 9:49 Heozaki (chris) Be sure to not lose any of your team members either, because you must have your FULL team present when giving me the artifact 9:49 JRO123 (dwayne) how's it hanging, my man?!?!!?! 9:49 Heozaki (chris) Are there any questions? 9:49 JRO123 (dwayne) conf: juniororowroorowoeoejcf'ermnvijrtnvjuehrtbvhurebfnr *is going crazy while chewing on a broom* 9:49 Heozaki (chris) I didn't think so (chris) GO!!!! 9:49 ShroomstagramUser (dj) uh...yo 9:50 JRO123 (harold) *has to wait around for one minute* 9:50 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Ok so everyone stay close I guess 9:50 JRO123 (dwayne) *starts to head in* roger that, PAL 9:50 Berryleaf (bridgette) Good plan Scott. We can't exactly afford to lose anyone right now 9:50 ShroomstagramUser (dj) Sure (gwen) we can't afford to loose anyone 9:50 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Alright then 9:50 Berryleaf (taylor) I wouldn't mind losing a few of you. (taylor) What? Just saying. 9:51 Heozaki (Once entering the area, there are swinging guillotines keeping them from advancing.) (jo) Of course 9:51 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) Ok guys we should probably ask tammy about this because she is straight out of a LOZ game 9:51 JRO123 (dwayne) hey now, that isnt nice 9:51 Berryleaf (duncan) Alright. This is my kind of challenge. 9:51 JRO123 (harold) good idea. What say you, Tammy 9:51 Heozaki (tammy) Uhhh, we must get extra HP if we hit the guillotines 9:52 DegrassiFTW27 (scotty) So guillotines. Dwayne you're the adult here, check the path for safety. (scott) * 9:52 JRO123 (dwayne) *gulp* 9:52 Heozaki (jo) Yeah Dwayne, let's see what you can do 9:52 JRO123 (dwayne) uh, sure thing 9:52 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) GOOD LUCK 9:52 Berryleaf (bridgette) Are you sure we shouldn't send someone more...athletic in? 9:52 JRO123 (dwayne) *tosses a stone ahead onto the path nervously* 9:52 ShroomstagramUser (dj) why, chris? why?! 9:53 JRO123 *a thousand spikes and flames come out of the ground* 9:53 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) Hmm that didn't help as much as i thought it would 9:53 JRO123 (dwayne) EEEEK 9:53 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) He couldn't even wait 2 episodes 9:53 Heozaki (tammy) AHHHHHHHH!!! *runs into the path and manages to pass a few but is almost cut by one* 9:53 JRO123 (dwayne) i think we'd better find a different path, idk how we're supposed to navigate this 9:53 Heozaki (tammy) My extra stoppage ability saved me there 9:53 JRO123 (harold) woah, way to go tammy 9:54 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Wow........ 9:54 Heozaki (tammy) Now join me (jo) *shoves Dwayne into the path* 9:54 JRO123 (harold) conf: gotta admit, didnt think she had it in her. thats pretty cool, not gonna lie. I might even be slightly attracted to her. Uh, but dont tell anybody. It's just an objective thing >.> 9:54 Heozaki (jo) Well let's go 9:54 JRO123 (dwayne) AAAAAAH *gets burned up and impaled* (dwayne) OH THE PAIN 9:55 Heozaki (jo) OH. 9:55 ShroomstagramUser (dj) is he alright? 9:55 Heozaki (jo) Well someone carry him 9:55 JRO123 (dwayne) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAH 9:55 Heozaki (jo) Let's go 9:55 JRO123 (dwayne) SOMEONE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD 9:55 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) See, told you we had to check! 9:55 ShroomstagramUser (dj) I'll do it *carries the crazy dad* 9:55 JRO123 (dwayne) dj, my homedog! (dwayne) *passes out* 9:55 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) *runs across and somehow doesn't get cut* 9:55 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Thanks DJ. You're a trooper 9:55 Heozaki (jo) Well we gotta keep running or we're getting cut *runs* 9:56 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) *runs but almost gets cut* AAGH 9:56 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) Hey it actually worked 9:56 Berryleaf (duncan) I'm sure Gwen knows a lot about getting cut. 9:56 JRO123 (harold) *runs through* 9:56 Heozaki (tammy) Good job Cody! 9:56 JRO123 (harold) DUDE DUNCAN 9:56 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) cut it, duncan 9:56 JRO123 (harold) not cool smh (harold) thats no way to talk to a lady ;) 9:56 Heozaki (cody) You're a level two runner at least 9:56 Berryleaf (duncan) I'm just saying 9:56 ShroomstagramUser (dj) anytime, bridge! 9:56 Berryleaf (bridgette) *trips DJ* 9:57 Heozaki *(tammy) 9:57 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) This is why we broke up 9:57 JRO123 (harold) yeah figures (harold) *continues down the path* 9:57 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) Thanks tammy I try *sticks chest out* 9:57 Heozaki (jo) I made it! 9:57 Berryleaf (duncan) What? Come on, what did I do? 9:57 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *runs then gets burned and cut* 9:57 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) *conf* among several other reasons, some of which I won;t mention on television 9:57 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood max is dead 9:57 JRO123 lmao did bridge trip dj 9:57 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) Everything, Duncan, Everything no 9:58 JRO123 (harold) smh duncan 9:58 Heozaki (jo) Hurry up! 9:58 Berryleaf (duncan) CONF: Gwen...I know she's just playing hard to get right now. She'll come around eventually...I mean she has to, right? 9:58 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *crawling through* DegrassiFTW27 has left the building. DegrassiFTW27 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:59 Heozaki (The contestants who have made it are now shown a plain path, where everything looks normal) 9:59 JRO123 (harold) conf: Man, why do jerks like Duncan always get the girls, and r/niceguys like me always get met with loneliness and rejection. its not fair bro ;( 9:59 DegrassiFTW27 harold an incel bah gawd 9:59 JRO123 (harold) hey, this looks normal (dwayne 9:59 Heozaki (jo) No big deal, it's all- *steps on a tile and gets electrocuted* 9:59 Dark Knight Rebirth lmao grass 9:59 Heozaki (jo) Good. 9:59 Dark Knight Rebirth I thought I was the only one here who knew what that meant 9:59 JRO123 (dwayne) LOL (dwayne) i mean 9:59 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Jo? Are you alright? 9:59 JRO123 (dwayne) oh no 9:59 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) HA 10:00 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Are you ok Jo? 10:00 Heozaki (jo) I'm...well-done 10:00 ShroomstagramUser (dj) That doesn't look alright. I can carry two people 10:00 Dark Knight Rebirth *ba dum tss* 10:00 Berryleaf (Bridgette) *bumps Zoey into another tile* 10:00 ShroomstagramUser (dj) if you need some assistance 10:00 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) *falls through the floor* Pierzina has left the building. 10:00 Heozaki (jo) Eh..I'm fine, I'm good *knocks out* 10:00 JRO123 (dwayne) oh no, zoey! 10:00 Berryleaf (bridgette) Uh oh. 10:00 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (xody) hmmm (cody) * 10:00 JRO123 (dwayne) howd that happen 10:01 Berryleaf (Bridgette) *yells down* I didn't mean to! I'm SORRRRYYYY!! 10:01 Heozaki RIP Zoey 10:01 JRO123 (dwayne) conf: "didnt mean to".... hmmmmm....IM NOT SO SURE B( 10:01 ShroomstagramUser (dj) do people actually die 10:01 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) I'm ok 10:01 JRO123 (dwayne) well, half of the team is pretty much dead 10:01 ShroomstagramUser (dj) in this? 10:01 Heozaki (tammy) We gotta throw people over here 10:01 JRO123 (dwayne) this isnt good 10:01 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) But the spikes here aren't 10:01 JRO123 (harold) yeah 10:01 Heozaki (tammy) This isn't safe DegrassiFTW27 has left the building. 10:01 JRO123 (harold) i feel like we should maybe just take the L on this one? DegrassiFTW27 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 10:02 Heozaki (tammy) Zelda dungeons have taught me better 10:02 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *crawls onto a tile then a pillar falls on him* 10:02 JRO123 (harold) maybe theres some kind of pattern to the tiles that are rigged 10:02 Heozaki (tammy) Oh I know! 10:02 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) or maybe they're all rigged and Chris wants to kill us 10:02 JRO123 lel max is ded 10:02 Heozaki (tammy) *grabs some rocks off her bag and starts throwing them* 10:02 JRO123 (harold) yeah thats probably it ngl 10:02 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood lmao heo i was about to do the same thing 10:02 Heozaki (tammy) Let's go! Pierzina has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 10:02 JRO123 (harold) GENIUS 10:03 Pierzina (i got laggd out) (heather) Good job, Tammy! Keep going. KEEP GOING ALREADY! 10:03 JRO123 (harold) conf: man, tammy is my girl, i think im in love. I mean, i still prefer heather and gwen but tammy aint half bad. girl knows how to get work done. 10:03 Heozaki (tammy) *runs* 10:03 JRO123 (harold) I LOVE YOU (harold) BY GAWD SHES DOING IT 10:04 Pierzina (heather) *looks at Harold disgusted* Ew. Nerd love... they're gonna start multiplying. Gross. 10:04 JRO123 (dwayne) well bridgette...you're the only one left who'se in good shape (harold) uh, i mean 10:04 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) ............................................................... 10:04 Berryleaf (bridgette) What do I do? 10:04 Heozaki (jo) I can..I can....ouch 10:04 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) Looks like we have the advantage 10:04 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Can someone reach for me? 10:04 JRO123 (harold) I LOVE YOUr contributions to the team (harold) not like literally love you 10:04 Heozaki (tammy) Yay! (tammy) Let's get to victory! 10:05 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) Thanks Harold oh uh you were talking to Tammy uh my bad 10:05 JRO123 (harold) conf: well, i mightve blown it with heather. man, am i gonna vent about this on reddit 10:05 Berryleaf (bridgette) *reaches down to help Zoey up* 10:05 JRO123 (harold) *follows tammy triumphant* lets go, she cleared the path i guess (harold) she flipped the switch and deactivated the traps let's go with that yeah 10:05 Berryleaf . 10:06 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Thanks Bridgette *grabs* 10:06 JRO123 idek 10:06 Berryleaf (bridgette) I'm SO sorry about knocking you down earlier. 10:06 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) *to Cody* I thought Harold liked Leshawna? 10:06 Heozaki (The artifact can now be seen by the Scallywags) 10:06 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Don't worry, it was an accident 10:06 Pierzina (heather) Just hurry up already. My legs are long and NOT meant to carry the weight of all you losers. 10:06 Heozaki (jo) Are we there yet? 10:06 JRO123 (harold) conf: *sadly looking at leshawna's social media feed* oh, leshawna...why did it have to go this way ;( 10:07 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *hand touches another tile and it explodes* 10:07 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Almost! We can still do this! 10:07 JRO123 (harold) hey, theres the artifact 10:07 Berryleaf (Bridgette) And yeah.. (duncan) Wow. Nice job. 10:08 JRO123 (harold) so now we just gotta bring it back to chris i guess 10:08 Berryleaf (duncan) But it looks like that boulder is about to grab you. (duncan) Let's get out of here! 10:08 JRO123 (harold) I KNEW IT (harold) *running 4 his life* 10:09 Berryleaf (duncan) *runs away* 10:09 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *gets crushed by boulder* 10:09 JRO123 lmao max getting fucked up 10:09 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) why a giant boulder! 10:09 Heozaki (Out of nowhere, more balls begin to drop, breaking parts of the floor) 10:09 JRO123 Donkey: That is a NICE boulder 10:09 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) Gwen I honestly don't know who Harold likes 10:09 Dark Knight Rebirth tee hee balls dropping 10:09 Heozaki (jo) Where are we?! 10:09 JRO123 (dwayne) YIKES (dwayne) Dj, run for our lives! DegrassiFTW27 has left the building. 10:10 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) *running for her life* 10:10 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) neither do I, Cody,,neither do I DegrassiFTW27 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 10:10 JRO123 (dwayne) *crawling for his life* 10:10 ShroomstagramUser (dj) *carries dwayne while running* 10:10 Heozaki (jo) *runs* 10:10 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) *Runs* 10:10 JRO123 (harold) *runs* 10:10 Heozaki (jo) WHO HAS THE ARTIFACT?! 10:11 JRO123 (harold) *carrying artifact* I CAN SEE THE EXIT! 10:11 Heozaki (chris) I wonder who'll bring it to me first 10:11 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) let's go, Harold! 10:11 JRO123 (harold) *sprints for the exit and dives out into the outdoors at chris's feet* 10:11 Pierzina (heather) *screaming as she runs* 10:11 JRO123 (harold) *pukes* 10:11 Berryleaf (Bridgette) *trips Harold* 10:11 Pierzina (tom) *running* Not the hair! 10:11 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *boulder continues with him offscreen* 10:11 Heozaki (jo) *barely makes it outside* WHO HAS THE ARTIFACT?! 10:12 JRO123 (harold) here I have the artifact 10:12 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) HE DOES 10:12 JRO123 (harold) ughghghghghg...my aching stomach, my insides are on fire 10:12 Heozaki (chris) Well, darn 10:12 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Nice one! 10:12 JRO123 (chef) damn, people getting wrecked in this challenge 10:12 Heozaki (chris) It seems like Harold brought the artifact first 10:12 JRO123 (dwayne) *is outside with DJ* 10:13 Heozaki (chris) Is his whole team here? Yes 10:13 JRO123 (dwayne) I cant feel my legs 10:13 Heozaki (chris) The winners by a definitive margin... 10:13 Berryleaf (Duncan) So we win? 10:13 ShroomstagramUser (dj) sit down, man. You need the rest. 10:13 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Neither can I 10:13 Heozaki (chris) THE SCALLYWAGS 10:13 Berryleaf (Duncan) OH YEAH! 10:13 Pierzina (heather) FINALLY! YES YES YES! 10:13 JRO123 (harold) yessss... 10:13 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) I can't feel anything.. 10:13 Pierzina (heather) You guys are welcome. 10:13 Berryleaf (duncan) *high fives Harold* 10:13 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) Yes! *hugs Cody for a couple seconds* 10:15 JRO123 (harold) *notices heather's hand on his shoulder* 10:15 Heozaki (chris) I'll have the voting booths available soon 10:15 Pierzina (heather) [CONF: I don't care about Harold OR Duncan but I need to solidify Harold on my side for the next time we go to elimination and make sure no one tries to get slick. 10:15 JRO123 (chef) *peels max off of the boulder* 10:17 Berryleaf (Bridgette) This really sucks. 10:17 Heozaki (jo) I'm disappointed 10:17 Pierzina (tom) But not surprised. 10:17 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Does anyone have any idea who should go home? 10:17 JRO123 (dwayne) and im injured. 10:17 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) *conf* See Leadership always is attractive to ladies B) 10:17 ShroomstagramUser (dj) Maybe we'll get it next time. 10:18 Heozaki (jo) We better 10:18 Berryleaf (bridgette) CONF: Once again we lost the challenge...and I'm just PRAYING my name doesn't come up again tonight. 10:18 Pierzina (tom) DJ, I bet it's really tough for you. 10:18 JRO123 (dwayne) well, i think we all kind of dropped the ball on this one 10:18 Pierzina (tom) You know. (tom) Because you're away from your mom. 10:18 JRO123 (dwayne) I, for example, am heavily crippled for the time being 10:18 ShroomstagramUser (dj) I miss Mama. But, I'm continuing on for her! 10:19 Heozaki Has everyone voted? 10:19 Pierzina (tom) Are you sure you can do it.. like.. 10:19 JRO123 (dwayne) what a trooper 10:19 Pierzina (tom) What if she's dying right now. 10:19 ShroomstagramUser (dj) *conf* Dwayne's actions are morally questionable. 10:20 Pierzina (tom) I'm just saying. [CONF: I'm trying to stir things up and keep the show interesting but GOSH everyone is so basic and boring and bland. 10:20 ShroomstagramUser (dj) *conf* ya know, why's tom gotta worry me like that? 10:21 JRO123 (dwayne) about the same, i think i might have internal bleeding (dwayne) but i appreciate your concern, it means alot 10:21 Heozaki (chris) Dogs, meet me at our elimination ceremony 10:21 JRO123 (dwayne) *Crawls over there* DegrassiFTW27 has left the building. 10:22 Heozaki (chris) It wasn't even close 10:22 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) If you need someone to talk to, I'm here at anytime 10:22 Pierzina (tom) I mean, sugarcoat it I guess... 10:22 ShroomstagramUser (dj) *walks over there* *conf* Again, I only voted Dwayne out of moral obligation. He's weird. 10:23 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Yeah. Maybe. 10:23 JRO123 (chef) get on with the fishes 10:23 Heozaki (chris) As usual, I will be tossing raw fish for dinner to those who are safe 10:24 ShroomstagramUser (dj) we can cook them, right? 10:24 Heozaki (chris) Scott (chris) *tosses fish* (chris) Zoey 10:25 Pierzina (tom) My diet is strictly no-meat unless it's man meat so I'll pass on fish. 10:25 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) *catches* 10:25 Heozaki (chris) Jo 10:25 Dark Knight Rebirth "man meat" that made me laugh harder than it should have 10:25 Heozaki (jo) They know better *smiles* 10:25 JRO123 lmao 10:25 Heozaki (chris) Bridgette 10:25 ShroomstagramUser Man Meat 10:25 Heozaki (chris) Tom 10:25 Berryleaf (bridgette) *catches her fish* 10:25 Heozaki (chris) anddddd.....Taylor! 10:25 Pierzina (tom) Yas queen. 10:26 JRO123 (taylor) um, finally. >.> 10:26 Heozaki (chris) DJ and Dwayne 10:26 JRO123 (dwayne) *gulps* 10:26 Heozaki (chris) The men from two different world s 10:26 JRO123 (dwayne) CHRIS 10:26 Heozaki (chris) Vanilla and chocolate 10:26 ShroomstagramUser (dj) *stares at the fish* 10:26 JRO123 (dwayne) why do you have to use labels like that smh 10:26 Dark Knight Rebirth lmao 10:26 JRO123 (dwayne) not very progressive! 10:26 ShroomstagramUser OMFG, vanilla and chocolate 10:26 Dark Knight Rebirth yin and yang 10:26 Heozaki (chris) One of you will make it to the next challenge 10:26 Dark Knight Rebirth cops and robbers 10:26 Heozaki (chris) The other won't 10:26 JRO123 (chef) did this man just say vanilla and chocolate... DegrassiFTW27 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 10:27 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood jfc dark lmao 10:27 Heozaki (chris) And the person who is safe is........ (chris) ........ (chris) ............ (chris) .............. 10:27 Dark Knight Rebirth (chris) DJ 10:27 Heozaki (chris) Dwayne! 10:27 ShroomstagramUser (dj) yes 10:27 JRO123 (dwayne) :WHEW: 10:27 Dark Knight Rebirth lmao 10:27 Heozaki (chris) DJ, you're gone! 10:27 ShroomstagramUser (dj) Wait 10:27 Heozaki (chris) To the plank ye go 10:28 Pierzina (tom) Sorry, DJ. Send your mother my evermost graces. :~) 10:28 ShroomstagramUser You said the one who's safe tonight and replied DJ right afterwards DegrassiFTW27 has left the building. 10:28 Heozaki Oh crap 10:28 JRO123 that was dark 10:28 ShroomstagramUser (dj) Oh...ok then... 10:28 Heozaki I'm so sorry lmao 10:28 Dark Knight Rebirth that was me 10:28 Heozaki Dark threw me off Lmfao 10:29 JRO123 (dwayne) thats what the kids say right 10:29 ShroomstagramUser (dj) thanks, bridge 10:29 Dark Knight Rebirth the sharks get to have dark meat tonight 10:29 JRO123 (chef) sorry, son, better luck next time. *sees him off the plank* 10:29 Heozaki (chris) Another one gone, 15 more to handle. How will I keep my sanity and will Dwayne stop being racist? Find out next time on.... (chris) TOTAL DegrassiFTW27 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 10:30 Heozaki (chris) DRAMA 10:30 Dark Knight Rebirth (chris) ORGY 10:30 Heozaki (Chris) SEVEN SEAS! ---EP END---